callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy Bear
.]] The appearance of '''Teddy bears' is a recurring easter egg throughout multiple games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. They can be found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Appearances Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Teddy bear is an easter egg in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In the level "Surrender At Aachen" (the third mission in the American campaign), go through the door and kill the four Germans. Then go to the area straight from the door that you came through. There will be an MP-40 and a teddy bear here. Pick up the teddy bear and you will receive health and a message stating "The Bear is adorable." Call of Duty 2 Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, you are instructed to use your rifle to shoot two teddy bears. If you choose not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, you'll get killed eventually. This is the first major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. The teddy bear is also seen in many other missions, in semi-hidden locations. They are seen in "Downtown Assault", "The Silo" and "Crossing the Rhine". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in the levels "Blackout", "All Ghillied Up", "War Pig", "Mile High Club", "Heat", "One Shot, One Kill", "Safehouse","Ultimatum", and "Aftermath". In Pripyat they were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. In "Blackout" you see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. In "Heat" it can be found in a drainage ditch. In "Mile High Club" it is among the luggage on the floor. In "Ultimatum" it is in the bottom floor of the building you rescue Griggs from. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as "Bloc", "Ambush", "Overgrown", "Crossfire", "Chinatown". Call of Duty: World at War The teddy bear makes its first Nazi Zombies appearance in the map "Verrückt". If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the mystery box, a young child's laugh will be heard and the box float to the ceiling before vanishing to another location in a flash of light, but when this happens your points are returned to you. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is the biggest liar" appear in blood near the kitchen and other places. The teddy bear makes it's second unwelcome appearance in "Shi No Numa". Like in "Verrückt" its purpose is to relocate the mystery box and frustrate the players. A possible mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. Hence the writing above the first mystery box spawn point saying, "Look up to see the light" then pointing to a drawn hut's roof. The teddy bear has unique cameos in the "Der Riese" map. In addition to the mystery box, there is an alley in the starting area where if not in splitscreen, you will see a shadow of a teddy bear standing around the corner. Also, near one of the teleporters, there is a catwalk that if you look on the wall next to it, there is a bloody teddy bear paw print smearing down the wall. There is also a teddy bear holding the Bowie knife on a rooftop looking down at the player after the Fly Trap is activated, along with another teddy bear in a cage holding a bottle of "Juggernog" and the M1911 Pistol after going through the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says 'Bye bye'. Rarely, the zombies start to laugh because of your loss. It is very possible that the laugh heard when you get the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha, Dr. Maxis' daughter (see Radio messages/Der Riese). In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis are trapped with a Hellhound after Dr. Maxis ran an experiment on Samantha's dog Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha is haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. Likewise, it is possible that Dr. Maxis haunts them and is the one who players hear say "Fetch me their souls!" to the dogs. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was murdered by Edward and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. In the Fly Trap sequence, when you start it, there will be a little child's voice that says "I love to play games... let's play, Hide and Seek!". The child's voice is German, for when the child says "Wow, you found another one," She pronounces the word "Another" with a German accent and says "Anozzer". She also says many things, along with a demonic voice in the end when you finish the game of hers and she says, "you win, GAME OVER!". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The teddy bear can also be seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. A few teddy bears can also be seen in the map Terminal near the boarding gate onto the plane, if one walks into the shop on the right and looks at a particular shelf. Campaign There is a teddy on the floor in the airport by a dead man in "No Russian". There is also a store filled with teddy bears in "No Russian". Destroying a specific TV in the level "The Hornet's Nest" will reveal a teddy bear hidden inside. Also in this level, going down a hidden alleyway blocked by plants on the far right of the first area entering this mission, will lead you to a Teddy Bear, a piece of paper with a child drawing on it, and a porter justice poster. There is a third teddy bear on a back alley behind a building towards the end of the level where the player has to jump for the helicopter and miss. On the level "Exodus" there is a teddy bear in the Arcadia fountain. It is also seen in the 'panic room' of the VIP secured by James Ramirez, on a chair with a chess set in front of it, making it likely that the VIP began to play chess with it. In the mission "Loose Ends" a teddy bear can be found in a bathroom (in the house where the player protects the DSM) with a knife in its head, sticking into a wall. Multiplayer Teddy bears in multiplayer are considered signals of special areas that are supposedly hard to get to, such as the teddy bears on the roof of Highrise. The amount of teddy bears depicted could be an indicator of the more difficult places to reach. "Underpass" has one teddy bear on a catwalk inside one of the warehouses. In "Derail" there is a teddy bear in a filing cabinet inside one of the warehouses. You can see it if you shoot or knife the cabinet that contains it (there are 3 cabinets lined up in a row next to a computer desk with childish drawings on the wall, the one on the right has the bear). There is also one hidden in front of a locked door on the side of the desert map, "Afghan". There is a teddy bear in the basement in a tight space on "Estate", along with a teddy bear in between a cabinet and a dresser in the kitchen (room above basement). Also, upstairs in the bathroom, behind the door there is a teddy bear nailed to the wall. In the multiplayer map "Favela", a teddy bear can be found in one of the central buildings in the main floor (the lower floor is only a staircase leading to the house) on top of a mattress that is leaning against a wall. This building is the one across from the one with garden on the roof. In "Wasteland" in the tunnel system, and in a house next to the helicopter there is a red poster. On the poster it says in yellow writing 1945, in black ribbon 9, and in red writing Mar with R written backwards. On a poster hanging overhead a man with glasses with a red star badge. It looks like a star on the teddy bears shoulder on that map. Eight teddy bears are found on the multiplayer map "Highrise". The first 7 are found by jumping from the building onto the fallen lift near one of the spawns. The lift acts like a ladder, and after crossing a few ledges as well as a tilted lift, you can get to a spot on the top of the map which hosts the seven teddy bears. The eighth teddy bear is in the red building in the back. To reach it, climb the ladder in the back and jump from the top of the ladder to the black platform in front of you. In the map "Scrapyard", there is a teddy bear in a red drain near a white moving van. You can also remove the cover using a grenade. Trivia * In also seems that Teddy bears are omens of bad luck. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they are found in Chernobyl, which had a nuclear meltdown. In Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombies, it moves the mystery box. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, one is found with the dead HVI. Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Easter eggs